I'm Movin' On
by Buttamellow
Summary: What do you do when all you've ever wanted is right at your fingertips but there is something holding you back? What if you have to leave it all behind?


I'm Movin' On  
  
Chapter 1: Lux Expugno Caligatio  
  
Author: Buttamellow  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was frantically racing through the war torn field with only one thing on her mind- Harry. She had to get to him. She had to let him know before he did something stupid like getting himself killed. She had to find him in time to let him know, know the one thing that could and would put an end to all of the fighting. She raced past the bodies on the ground and dodged curses while looking for the raven haired boy that she had to help even if her life depended on it.  
  
She stumbled over a body and looked down; her throat constricted and she felt a lump form- Percy. His glasses were lying askew and a little bit of blood trickled from his lip. She quickly felt for a pulse. 'Thank Merlin' she thought to herself and she grabbed her emergency port key and placed it in Percy's hand and activated it, transporting him to the medical ward which was currently in Hogwarts.  
  
Swatting at the tears on her face she stood back up, regained her composure and started racing across the field in search of Harry. She had to tell him what Dumbledore had confided in her just before his death. She had to tell him that she was the key. With her help, Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Peace would once again come to the wizarding world.  
  
The night before Dumbledore had been murdered he had summoned Ginny to his office. She had been somewhat confused as to the reason of why she was being beckoned to the Headmaster's office at such an odd hour of the night but she hadn't questioned it. When she arrived in the office she noticed that Dumbledore looked rather pale and old but the twinkle that had been vacant from his eyes for so long had once again returned. He then proceeded to tell Ginny that he had found the key to defeating Voldemort. The bond that had been created between Harry and Ginny during her first year was very important. Few wizards ever create such an important bond and even fewer create it at such a young age. According to Dumbledore, over the years the bond grows. He stated that that was why Wormtail had jumped in front of the killing curse Voldemort had thrown at Harry during his sixth year. The bond had consumed him.  
  
Ginny knew what Dumbledore had been referring to and she knew that it was true. Through the years following her first year she had begun to feel a stronger bond between the two of them form. During her second year her crush had disappeared but it was replaced with an immense respect for the boy who had saved her life. She realized during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament her third year that something was wrong with Harry when she felt a slight twinge right above her elbow. She also felt as though her skin was on fire at one point when she was sitting in the stands, she distinctly remembered Fred and George looking at her strangely when she yelped from pain. They, of course, had comforted her thinking she was crying out because of Harry's disappearance. Also minutes before Harry reappeared in the maze she had felt as though her energy was slowly draining from her. She had shaken it off thinking it was just fatigue from the concern of Harry's disappearance and she hadn't mentioned it to anyone- ever.  
  
Now Dumbledore was telling her that the bond between Harry and Ginny was even stronger because of their feelings for one another. Ginny knew that her heart stopped, her skin burned, and her stomach felt as though it were full of Cornish Pixies when Harry was around but that was only one sided. What Dumbledore had said was that it had to be mutual. She and Harry had been friends for going on two years but he had ever acted as though- well come to think about it- no. Harry Potter did not like her. Dumbledore must have been referring to their close friendship. Yes- that was it- it had to be- right?  
  
Well, to make things semi-short Dumbledore told Ginny that due to the bond between herself and Harry, the two would be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Dumbledore had informed Ginny of the spell and told her that he would be leaving for a few days for some business that he had to attend to at the ministry. The next day Dumbledore had left to never to return to Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall told the school the day following and that night the school had been attacked by Voldemort and his forces. With Dumbledore out of the way, Harry was easy-access. Voldemort stood outside the fortified walls of Hogwarts yelling manically for Harry while simultaneously throwing curses which were weakening the wards.  
  
Ginny had found Harry sitting on the sofa in front of the fire in the Common Room with his head between his hands. She walked up to him and stood before him. He must have sensed that she was standing there because he looked up at her, his eyes showing a plethora of emotions. He took in a stifling breath and then blew his raven colored hair out of his eyes. "Ginny, I." was all that he managed to choke out before his body racked with sobs and he again ducked his head between his hands, as though he were in shame. Ginny knelt down on the ground in front of him and grasped his hands.  
  
"Harry, look at me. Please look at me." Harry raised his face and looked at her, one single tear running down his cheek. "You have no need to be ashamed in front of me. You have every right to be afraid. You could run and no one of importance would think any less of you. You are a good man Harry." Harry looked away and Ginny raised her hands up to his cheek and pushed his face back to where it was facing her. "You are. Everyone believes in you and trusts your judgment. If you go out there, please don't go out there believing your going to die." Harry looked down and again Ginny had to raise his face to meet her eyes. "You're my friend Harry and you are so much more than what the history books will ever say. Harry, please come back. If not for yourself, then come back for me. I couldn't stand it if you died." With that Ginny kissed the palm of the hand she was still holding. She then stood up and ruffled Harry's hair and was about to start making her way across the Common Room until she felt a hand grasp her arm.  
  
"When did you become so wise? Thank you, Ginny. I'm leaving at daybreak. Will you.could you just stay here and sit with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone." Harry said moving his hand down her arm and grasping her hand.  
  
"Well I don't know Mr. Potter. That's a pretty steep offer." Harry's face looked crestfallen. "Harry, you still oaf, of course I'll stay with you." He pulled her over next to him on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her. Eventually the two had fallen asleep on the couch, neither talking, just sitting and holding on to each other.  
  
When Ginny had awoken that morning she had planned on telling Harry the good news. It had slipped her memory the night before with all of the events taking place. When she opened her eyes, though, she was met with only the back of the sofa.  
  
That was what had led her to run in search of Harry. She had to find him. She had to tell him. Well, she had to tell him several things but most importantly she had to tell him about the bond. She suddenly felt the burning sensation she had become accustomed to when Harry received the Cruciatus curse. Suddenly she saw him. He was on his knees gripping his head while Voldemort was pointing his wand at Harry, laughing manically.  
  
Ginny started to lunge at Voldemort in order to stop him from cursing Harry but she was thrown to the ground by a figure that had been standing at the edges of the ongoing scene. She raised her face to see none other than Lucius Malfoy glaring down at her.  
  
"Leave them be girl." He sneered.  
  
Ginny slowly got back to her feet defiantly. She started to reach for her wand but was stopped when she felt a fist connect with her cheek. She was yet again thrown to the ground from the force of the impact. She bit back the tears that threatened to spill and raised her hand to her cheek. She felt the swelling that had already begun. She flinched and quickly moved away her hand. She was shocked by the blood she saw on her hand.  
  
Lucius raised his wand to curse her but he was intercepted. Ginny felt her jaw drop when she saw who had intervened. Tears began to finally spill over from the pain of her shock. Her eyes locked with Draco's and it was evident that the two had come to an understanding.  
  
"Go Ginny. Help him." Ginny looked at him strangely. "Go. He needs you. Finish it." She shook her head and began to run to stop Voldemort. She turned her head one last time and saw the father and son standing off, wands raised. She hoped Draco made it out alive.  
  
Ginny raised her wand when she was finally close enough to intervene. She was gripping it so hard that she could feel her fingernails biting into the flesh of her palm. Harry was now curled up into a ball on the ground, hugging his knees and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He had yet to give in to screaming. Ginny could still feel the effects of the curse that Harry had been receiving. Every once in awhile it would subside. She knew that Voldemort preferred to weaken Harry, not drive him insane. No- that would happen later.  
  
At the moment of Ginny's arrival, Voldemort was currently giving Harry a "break." Ginny could tell that Harry's resolve was starting to cave in because he was no longer trying to regain his footing, he was no longer looking Voldemort in the eye, and he was no longer replying to Voldemort's cutting remarks.  
  
"Well boy. It looks like the hero has finally failed. You have failed just like your mentor, that crazy old fool Dumbledore. You have failed to protect those you love just like that fool of a father of yours. And finally, you have failed your mother, the filthy Mudblood that gave her life for you. If only they could see you now. You have failed everyone and it's your entire fault." It was then that Ginny heard something that she didn't expect. She heard Harry cry.  
  
Ginny began to concentrate. She concentrated so hard that her head began to hurt. If she could feel what Harry felt and know what he was thinking at times then maybe it would work both ways. She thought about her love and faith in him, about what a wonderful person he was and how everyone loved him. She thought about how this war wasn't his fault.none of it was. No matter what Voldemort said. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. Then, she heard Harry stop crying. Voldemort was once again raising his wand in order to curse Harry yet again but Harry was too fast.  
  
"Expelliarmus," he yelled with all his strength. Ginny could see the surprise written across Voldemort's features as he flew through the air, his wand landing on the ground near Harry. It was then that she raced over to Harry. It seemed as though he was quickly running out of strength. She hoped he had enough to endure the final spell.  
  
"Harry? Harry look at me."  
  
"Gin? What are you doing here?" Harry said trying to sit up but he fell back to the ground.  
  
"I'm here because you are Harry." Ginny said ducking her head, trying to hide the blush that tinted her cheeks.  
  
"Gin you shouldn't be here. You could get hurt."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"No Gin! You shouldn't be here! You should've stayed inside!"  
  
"Damn it Harry! I have to be here. That's why I'm here. I had to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Tell you that Dumbledore told me how to defeat Voldemort. He told me how to put an end to it all."  
  
"How Gin? Why couldn't he tell me?"  
  
"I think he wanted me to tell you. Harry, it's us. We're the key. Our bond, the one from first year.we're connected. I can feel the effects of the things that happen to you. I have for some time. Harry we have to hurry. He'll wake soon." Ginny said, putting her arm underneath Harry's shoulders and helping him to stand. Harry was leaning heavily against her until he regained his footing. He turned toward her.  
  
"Gin, you're the one I just heard then aren't you?"  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"Yes, there's more isn't there."  
  
Ginny looked away and then nodded. "Dumbledore said that the bond grew with the feelings between the two. The stronger the feelings, the stronger the bond."  
  
"But that would mean." Harry said, trailing off.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I just."  
  
"No Gin, that's." Harry smiled and he straightened himself up. He lifted his hand up to Ginny's cheek and she flinched. "Gin?" He removed his hand. Noticing the blood, he visibly paled. He then tilted her chin so that he could see the side of her face. "Merlin Gin! What happened?" Harry said his eyes suddenly getting very large.  
  
Tears began to swell once again in Ginny's eyes. Harry pulled her into an embrace. He wiped away the tears that were beginning to stream down her cheeks. He then raised her chin and looked into her eyes. A small smile formed on his face and then he lowered his face and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss tasted of salt and it seemed as though time stopped.  
  
Voldemort had finally regained consciousness and stood. He looked at the embraced couple. "Well well, how sweet. What do we have." Voldemort suddenly trailed off as he saw the light that began to develop around the couple. He then began to panic, the prophecy had come true. The lovers would defeat a dark lord unless he escaped right then. He raised his wand hand in a motion to apparate and then paused when he noticed that nothing was happening. He cursed under his breath. He suddenly remembered Potter unarming him, his wand was lying somewhere nearly 10 meters away, right at Potter's feet.  
  
The couple soon parted from their embrace, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Neither had noticed the vibrant circle of light that had formed around them but they had felt the electric current that had passed between them. They knew what they had to do. Ginny leaned in a whispered the spell into Harry's ear. "Are you sure?" Harry asked squeezing onto Ginny, searching her eyes for the answer.  
  
"More than I ever will be," she said smiling. She raised her hand to caress his cheek. The couple hurriedly embraced one last time and then turned to face their opponent.  
  
Neither had noticed the frenzied actions of Voldemort during their embrace. They looked into each other's eyes and then slowly raised their wands. Voldemort, who had been rushing around frantically halted. He turned and looked at the two, fear showing in his eyes momentarily before being replaced by a loathing hatred.  
  
"Potter, just remember. No matter where you go. You'll never get rid of me." He sneered.  
  
Harry faltered. Ginny interlaced the fingers of their clasped hands and squeezed his hand reassuringly. They each took in one large breath, held their ground, and yelled:  
  
"Lux Expugno Caligatio!"  
  
At first it seemed as though nothing was happening. Then suddenly, electricity began to fill the air. They could feel it flowing through their veins making the hair on their arms and on the back of their necks stand. A silent hush began to cover the war torn field, all those in surrounding battles turning to see what was happening. The clouds parted showing the sun and the wind began to blow, whipping Ginny's hair back and forth. She squeezed Harry's hand and gripped her wand harder. Then suddenly, a light, brighter than anything she'd ever seen before, burst from the tip of both Harry's and her wand.  
  
The light was blinding and it felt as though a piece of her was being ripped from her core. The pain was almost unbearable and she felt her knees begin to quake yet she still continued to hold on to Harry's hand with all her might. She gritted her teeth and continued to stand her ground as Voldemort started to writhe under the spell that he was under. Just as Ginny felt as though she could no longer hold on, as the world began to flash in and out, there was an explosion. Harry continued to hold onto Ginny tightly as the two flew through the air hitting the ground with a tremendous force. Ginny turned into Harry's shoulder in order to block the vibrant light from view.  
  
"Ginny look, we did it." Harry whispered difficultly trying to find his breath. Ginny turned her head and looked at the sight in front of her. The light had begun to fade and all that was left was an orb of azure, violet and strangely enough the brilliant color of Harry's eyes. It was almost.beautiful. Peaceful even. Ginny tried to smile but flinched as she felt the slight crack in her jaw left from where Lucius had slapped her. She squeezed the hand that was still grasping Harry's and started to grip his t-shirt. The pain was now coming full-force. She looked at Harry noticing the blood that was trickling from his lip and nose. He looked very pale. Looking into her eyes, he leaned over and she heard Harry whisper. "It's over Ginny. Thank you." He then kissed her temple. He then took in a gasping breath and choked out a cough. Ginny felt her head go light and then there was nothing. The two continued to grasp the other's hand even after the world had gone black.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Until the next installment of I'm Movin' On. That's when the title will be explained. Lux Expugno Caligatio simply means Light Overcomes Darkness in Latin. If the translation is incorrect, I'm sorry. Blame the dictionary. 


End file.
